Episode 6994 (8th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Nicola is uneasy as Jimmy receives news that Juliette and Carl are leaving hospital. She worries that he'll go back on his promise to have no contact. Priya sneaks out of Victoria Cottage after having secretly spent the night with Rakesh. Jai tiptoes around an emotional Megan as she struggles with her grief for Robbie and Declan. Ashley and Harriet move into Brook Cottage. Priya reassures David that she is fine. Nicola's put out when Juliette arrives in the café with Carl to thank her for helping with the delivery of the baby yesterday. Nicola lies to her that Jimmy has posted the no contact forms before posting them outside herself. Charity weeps as she clears out Declan's stuff from Home Farm. Jimmy and Juliette say their goodbyes as he has one last cuddle with Carl. Jai offloads on Leyla his concern over not being able to cope with Megan's grief. She admits that she lied about sleeping with Pete to make him jealous and wants to resume their affair. Jimmy tells Juliette he can't let Carl leave his life and wants to have access. She agrees on the condition that he squares it with Nicola. Jai rebuffs Leyla saying Megan's his priority now. Ashley invites Gabby over to dinner with him and Harriet at Brook Cottage. Gabby shows an interest in returning to live at Brook Cottage and Harriet's secretly horrified when Ashley agrees to let her stay for the week. Charity offers Declan's things to Megan but the two fall out when Megan reminds her that her family wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for her. Jimmy tries to tell Nicola over dinner that he's changed his mind and wants Carl in his life but bottles when Nicola shows relief in leaving him and Juliette behind them as it was beginning to remind her of the pain of finding out about Elliot. Charity wishes Megan well with Robbie's wake as they share a drink in memory of Declan, both unaware that somewhere just outside the village Declan is hiding out, alive and well and recording a video message that the both of them will see all too soon. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Mill Cottage - Hallway/dining room, stairs, living room and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Café Main Street - Café *Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room, stairs and lounge Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes